Say My Name
by Mystical Aquafina
Summary: After one year of marriage, Tea still loves Seto, but she isn’t sure that he loves her anymore. He’s acting distant and he hasn’t said her name for a while. And why isn’t he wearing his wedding ring? Seto? Song Fic
1. Say My Name

_Summary: After one year of marriage, Tea still loves Seto, but she isn't sure that he loves her anymore. He's acting distant and he hasn't said her name for a while. And why isn't he wearing his wedding ring? Seto-? (Song Fic)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I also don't own the chorus to the song "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child._

_Lyrics to song_

_**I know it's short but OH WELL (laughs evilly) **_

_**Say My Name**_

_Tea woke up this morning with a frown on her face. Why? She had no reason to smile. Seto didn't even notice that she was depressed. Did he even care anymore? After Tea took her shower and got dressed she arrived in the kitchen to join Seto and Mokuba for breakfast._

"_Hey, Mokuba." she said_

_He looked up with the biggest smile on his face. "Morning, Tea."_

_She looked over to Seto, who didn't even bother to look up at her. He found an article in the paper to stare at. Of course he didn't care about the Spurs beating Detroit to win the Finals, but he didn't want to look up either._

"_Good Morning, Seto." she said sweetly, but the way Tea said his name made him flinch. _

_Mokuba sat in his chair confused. Why hadn't Seto replied back? Tea sat down in her chair how she longed for Seto to speak to her like he used to, and she wanted to hear her name come out of his mouth._

_Say my name _

_Say my name_

_If no one is around you _

_Say "Baby I love you"_

_If you ain't runnin' games_

_Say my name _

_Say my name_

_You actin' kinda of shady _

_And callin' me "Baby"_

_Why the sudden change?_

_Tea looked at Seto's hand and immediately froze. "Seto, why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"_

_Mokuba's head shot up. Why **wasn't** he wearing his ring!_

_The only reply Tea got was a grunt and the motion of his body causing him to leave the mansion, not once looking back at Tea. She sighed silently and Mokuba was in shock. He looked at Tea and the look she received she could tell that he was asking 'What's going on?' _

"_Mokuba, your brother doesn't love me anymore." She looked down at her hands._

"_What?" he asked_

"_You heard me. Seto doesn't love me anymore."_

"_After one year of marriage? Why would he do this to you?" Mokuba asked concerned._

"_I don't know Mokuba. He never talks to me anymore, I'll be lucky if he even says 'hi' to me. We don't even sleep in the same bed anymore."_

"_I can't believe it!" the raven haired boy said standing up and hitting his fist against the table._

"_He doesn't say my name either. Mokuba, I don't wanna be used. Your brother is treating me wrong, but...I don't have the will to let go. I can't take this anymore!" She said crying in his arms._

_Say my name _

_Say my name_

_If no one is around you _

_Say "Baby I love you"_

_If you ain't runnin' games_

_Say my name _

_Say my name_

_You actin' kinda of shady _

_And callin' me "Baby"_

_Why the sudden change?_

_About 5 hours later Seto entered the house with folded paper in his hand. Tea ran out the family room, where she had been waiting for him ever since breakfast._

"_Seto where have you been?" she asked_

"_I have something to tell you." he said sternly._

"_So do I. Seto, I'm so sorry for anything I did. I didn't mean to make you mad."_

"_I'm don't-" He started to say but was cut off by Tea._

"_Seto let me finish! I just want you to be happy. But I have to ask you this. Please, will you say my name?" _

"_Look I don't have time for-" He was cut off again._

"_Please, could you say my name, just once, and that's it."_

"_I'm not-"_

"_**SAY MY NAME!"** Tea screamed. She had enough._

_Seto stared at down her, his icy orbs staring through her eyes and through her heart._

"_I would, but since I don't love you anymore, I-"_

_Tea fell to her knees, hugging herself and shaking violently, she replied "What did you just say?"_

"_**I don't love you anymore, Gardner!"** he said not feeling at all guilty for the way he was making her feel._

"_Who is she! TELL ME!" She screamed again._

_He turned towards the door. "Sweetheart, you can come in now."_

_Tea stood up to see the girl that took Seto away from her. Tea flinched! When the girl walked in, she looked so innocent, like she ain't do a damn thing. Her light brown hair reached to her waist, and the color clothes she had on was light blue, white and pink. He wore the pink and white as the color for her vest and light blue color for her shorts. She betrayed Tea, her best friend, and she had the nerve to smile!_

"_Serenity, how could you?" She said tears falling down from her eyes._

"_Sorry, but I did you a favor, he never loved you anyway. We've been dating since after the week you got married. He never liked you, Yugi, Joey, or Tristan. He wanted you to suffer, just like he's going to make the others."_

"_She's right, I've always hated you, and I forever will. So you can have fun filling out these divorce papers." he handed her the papers that have been in his hands all along. _

"_I want you out of my house by tomorrow at noon and I want the ring back too." he said walking with Serenity at his side._

_Mokuba came running down the stairs. He had heard everything. He ran to Tea's side saying "Tea, are you okay!"_

"_No, I guess we won't be together forever after all, and I guess I won't hear him say my name..."_


	2. Reflection

**Mystical Aquafina: **I wasn't going to continue it but so many asked me to...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters_

_Italics is Tea thinking_

**_I know very well that this is short...no need to remind me. Im very busy today so this is all i have. Constructive criticism is very welcome and appreciated. _**

Chapter 2: Reflection

_One year of my life gone to waste..._

_No more smiles to appear on my face_

_She came in his life a ruined mine_

_Never knew she was there...How was I so blind?_

_I run to no where, with him on my mind_

_How could he choose her...viciousness... _

_When I'm so kind?_

_There are many answers I need from God above_

_Weren't we meant to be together..._

_In the beginning was it love?_

_I have no reason to live_

_As this car speeds towards me_

_I want to leave my problems,_

_I want to be free_

_If being free...means I have to go..._

"OH MY GOD, TEA...NO!"

Tea sat in the hospital bed. She was hardly breathing, and her heart rate was low. She was on the verge of dieing, going to a better place where she didn't have to feel any sadness or any pain. But beside her sat a crying boy, the very boy related to Seto Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba that driven her to kill herself.

"Please don't die Tea...you don't deserve all of this, but don't leave this world because of him! You can start over without him." Mokuba said holding on tight to her pale, freezing hand.

"I...just...wanna...be...free..." she whispered to him.

**Flashback 1**

"Serenity, how could you?" She said tears falling down from her eyes.

"Sorry, but I did you a favor, he never loved you anyway. We've been dating since after the week you got married. He never liked you, Yugi, Joey, or Tristan. He wanted you to suffer, just like he's going to make the others."

"She's right, I've always hated you, and I forever will. So you can have fun filling out these divorce papers." he handed her the papers that have been in his hands all along.

"I want you out of my house by tomorrow at noon and I want the ring back too." he said walking with Serenity at his side.

**Flashback 2**

"Mokuba, your brother doesn't love me anymore." She looked down at her hands.

**Flashback 3**

"I can't believe it!" the raven haired boy said standing up and hitting his fist against the table.

"He doesn't say my name either. Mokuba, I don't wanna be used. Your brother is treating me wrong, but...I don't have the will to let go. I can't take this anymore!" She said crying in his arms.

**Flashback 4**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tea and Seto smiled at each other as they pulled into a deep, passionate kiss.

They walked down the aisle with Tea holding on to his hand.

"Together forever?" she asked softly

"Always..." he replied

**End of Series of Flashbacks**

"Just let go, Tea. Let go of my brother."

**Silence**

"But...I...still...love...him..."


	3. Drastic Changes Can Happen

**Thank you all of my reviewers! Love Ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not have any control of Yu-Gi-Oh...if I did, I would probably be filthy rich!**

Chapter 3Drastic Changes Can Happen

**The next day**

"Come on Seto! We have to go!" Serenity called out as she was on her way out the door.

Kaiba made his big entrance with his laptop in his hand. He wore the same thing he wore to Battle City, even though what he wore was not really needed. Today was Kaiba's and Serenity's anniversary of the start of their relationship. They were going to the beach.

Serenity laughed and went over to Kaiba and gave deep kiss on the lips. Kaiba didn't react at all and this Serenity saw.

"What's wrong, baby?" Serenity asked with a worried look in her eye.

"I'm not that "hyped up" to be going to the beach." he said

She then smiled and laughed. "It'll be fun, come on." she started to pull him. "It's a good thing we don't have that bitch or that bastard in the way..." she murmured.,

"Excuse me, repeat that?" Kaiba said raising a brow.

"I said nothing of importance." she said sweetly as he began pulling him out the door.

"Wait." he said quickly

"Wait?" she turned a raised her brow as Kaiba did before her.

"I have to check on something." he simply said and Serenity let his hand go in frustration.

"What is it now?" She asked rudely.

"I'll be right back." He said walking off into another room. He proceeded to walk until the television caught his eye. He remembered turning it off earlier, but then again his maid, Annie, watches the news while she's cleaning. But today she ended work early; she should have turned the TV off. He gently grabbed the remote to turn it off, but something on the news caught his eye immediately.

In the hospital laid a brown haired girl with bandages and stitches. Her breathing was heavy and she looked pale.

_Miss Tea Gardner was hit by a car at 11:48 last night and her condition is not getting any better than when she first arrived here at Domino Hospital. Before the incident young Mokuba Kaiba stated that she "was mildly depressed, and claimed she had no reason to live."_

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise.

"T...Te...Tea? This can't be." He slammed the remote down in frustration and briskly walked out the room. He was hoping not to pass Serenity but she was indeed standing by the door.

"Now can we go, Seto? I mean we could have been...hey! Where do you think your going?" She said realizing that Seto had walked passed her.

"I have..." _I can't just tell her!_ "...to pick up Mokuba!"

Serenity was surprised at what was just said. "Seto! Three's a crowd!"

"But Mokuba's a kid!" He said loudly with venom in his voice. He had never turned around when saying this, he just continued to walk. Only he knew what he was going to the hospital to do. But he **did** have to talk to him.

He entered the limo and told the driver to drive to Domino Hospital instead of the beach. As they left Serenity had stared at the back of the limo the whole time.

'You're hiding something, Seto. But don't think that I can't find out what you're up to.' She thought as she got in her car and followed after the limo. 'I'm capable of doing more than you think, sweetheart.'

**Domino Hospital**

Seto burst through the doors and ran to the main desk in the lobby.

"What room may I find Tea Gardner in?"

The red hair woman checked her computer. "I'm sorry she can't have any visitors right now. "

"Well you're going to have to make an exception."

"No can do, I were given strict orders as to not-"

"Do you know who I am!"

This is when everyone started to stare.

"Yes I do Mr. Kaiba...but no matter how strong you are, or how much power you have, there is just no why I can-"

Just then she was cut off by an ebony haired boy walking towards Kaiba. "Seto?"

He turned then smiled. "At least let me go since my brother's here."

She rolled her eyes and spoke. "You have five minutes then I'm calling security."

Kaiba hugged his brother, but his brother did not hug back. He shortly noticed Mokuba's mood change.

"Mokuba, are you okay? You're acting...distant..." He said pulling back

Mokuba turned and said "You shouldn't have come here."

Kaiba stood and looked at his brother's back. "I've come here to-"

"Seto...you're here to make Tea feel lower than she is." Mokuba said starting to walk away with his brother right on his trail.

"No I didn't." He knows why he was really there. But Mokuba would not understand. Yeah, Mokuba is smart, but then again, he's just a kid. With him being only 12 years old and all, he wants to act like a kid and have fun all the time, but he also wants to stick his nose in grown-up business. Initially he was never part of the situation between himself, Tea, and Serenity, but he found out, not making anything better. Mokuba made him feel guilty of something he shouldn't.

"Seto, please leave...Tea has already tried to kill herself. Don't make it any worse."

"Mokuba, you don't under-"

"WHAT'S THERE NOT TO UNDERSTAND, SETO!" He stopped and swiftly turned around. "Tea's fighting for her life right now! She wouldn't be if you had still loved her!"

"Oh little boy, there's no need to get sentimental." A female voice had spoke from behind them.

Mokuba looked past Kaiba while Kaiba, himself, turned around.

"Serenity..." They both said

Serenity walked up to Kaiba and kissed him passionately, but Mokuba hung his head down low.

Serenity pulled away and said "Seto's mine. And that bitch Tea can stay off him."

These words stung him as if she were speaking to Tea. Mokuba turned on his heel and ran down the hall. "I hate you!"

When Mokuba was out of sight Kaiba roughly pushed Serenity off of him saying "What's your problem! You made things worse than they already are!"

"I know you came up here to see Tea!"


	4. Not What We Expected

**Thank you all of my reviewers! Love Ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not have any control of Yu-Gi-Oh...if I did, I would probably be filthy rich!**

**Bold is person on other phone line.**

Chapter 4: Not What We Had Expected

Mokuba ran back to Tea's room, tears in his eyes and breathing heavily. He ran over to the phone. He remembered talking with a friend the other day, saying that they would be in Domino Hospital by Monday at noon.

"Wait, today is Monday...and right now it is 3:23 pm...perfect!"

Mokuba picked up the phone to dial a number. This person was, hopefully, the solution to Tea's problem.

**Hello?**

"Thank goodness you picked up!"

**Mokuba? Hey there. What's wrong?**

"I need you to hurry to Domino hospital, right now!"

**But why?**

"It's about Tea."

**Tea? What happened?**

"I know you remember the day when Seto and Tea got married."

**Yeah...I do, what about it?**

"Seto says he doesn't love her anymore and it's driving Tea crazy. Because of him she was hit by a car and is fighting for her life right now. But Seto has come to the hospital to hurt Tea even more."

**Kaiba in love with someone else? Who?**

"Serenity."

**NO WAY! Kaiba will pay for this. I'm on my way right now! I will be there in exactly five minutes!**

"Thank you."

**Kaiba and Serenity**

"I know you came up here to see Tea!" Serenity said with a lot of venom in her voice.

"So what if I did, what can you do about it?" Kaiba said as his voice echoed through the hallway.

"You know exactly what I would do...someone won't live to turn 13..." She said in a whisper

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You know what I'm capable of, and I'm not scared to do it. You already know."

"This doesn't mean that I love you. This relationship is based on Mokuba and Tea staying alive."

"Oh Seto...that hurt my feelings. But even if you don't love me, I will make you love me, since I forbid you and Tea to be together."

Kaiba glared at Serenity the whole time.

"If I catch you going with Tea behind my back, I will give Mokuba no mercy. At first I was going easy on Mokuba, but the next time this happens...I WILL KILL HIM."

Kaiba continued to glare at her because that was the only thing he could do. She had the whole situation under control. It was either love her or lose the two people he most cared about.

Suddenly, the sound of a door echoed through the hallway and footsteps could be heard. It was Mokuba running down the hallway coming from Tea's room.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" Mokuba demanded as he ran right past them. Serenity and Kaiba followed after him. Mokuba ran up to the main desk and started talking to the secretary. After about 15 seconds the secretary then shook her head and got back to paper work.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked

"I'm making sure one of Tea's friends is allowed to get in."

"One of her friends? Boy, what are you talking about?" Serenity asked

"Tea needs someone who will be by her side no matter what!"

Serenity and Kaiba started. "Who-" But were interrupted by a male now entering the hospital.

"Mokuba!" he said running up to him.

"Thank god you made it!" Mokuba said with relief.

Serenity stared with disbelief. She hadn't expected him to come. 'This might change everything. But everything will go to my advantage.'

Kaiba looked completely pissed off at this point. 'Mokuba must have told him to come up here. But I thought he was in Egypt, he must be visiting. He isn't going to make this situation any easier though. He always has had a thing for Tea, but I got to him before he did. Now, he might take Tea away from me.'

"Yami...how nice to see you again..." Serenity said with a smile on her face.

Yami ignored her and stared at Kaiba. This sure wasn't a happy visit, but it sure was a surprise one.

"Yami hurry up and follow me." Mokuba said going back to Tea's room. They tried to walk past but Yami was stopped by Kaiba.

"Why are you here? Things are already screwed up as is."

Yami snatched away from Kaiba's grip. "I'm here to support Tea, unlike some ruthless person."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If you weren't going to love her, she could've married me." Yami said loudly

The room was silent but the tension was still there.

But then the doctor stepped out of Tea's room and interrupted everything.

"Mr. Mokuba, Ms. Gardner has just woke up."

Mokuba's face lit up, he has been waiting to here those words all day.

The four of them entered the room staring at the female in bed staring back at them.

"Tea...I'm so glad you're alright." Yami said

But she did not respond.

"Tea, how do you feel?" Mokuba asked

But she did not respond.

"Tea?" Kaiba asked

Now she spoke, but she responded in a way they didn't expect. What she said might completely change everything.

"...Who are all of you?..."


	5. Confusion

**Long Time No See, huh? I hope I didn't lose all of my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not have any control of Yu-Gi-Oh...if I did, I would probably be filthy rich!**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE.**

_Flashbacks_

**Recap:**

"Yami...how nice to see you again..." Serenity said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you here? Things are already screwed up as is."

Yami snatched away from Kaiba's grip. "I'm here to support Tea, unlike some ruthless person."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If you weren't going to love her, she could've married me." Yami said loudly

The four of them entered the room staring at the female in bed staring back at them.

"Tea?" Kaiba asked

"...Who are all of you?..."

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

The room fell silent yet another time as worried eyes fell upon Tea. This was worse than anyone could have ever imagined. Tea has amnesia.

Things weren't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to get hurt, but she did anyway. Everything was supposed to be perfect from the day they started dating, to the day that they die. Thinking back now, it just seems impossible. Nothing can be perfect. When life is involved, the word 'perfect' is just a figure a speech to Seto Kaiba. Gozaburo showed Kaiba what life was really like. Life wasn't meant to be fun and it's foolish to expect anything in life to go easy on you. Like His stepfather always said **no expectations, no disappointments**.

And Serenity didn't make anything better. He knew it was a mistake when she came in everyone's life. She had threatened to kill his brother and wife, but no one noticed it but him. Serenity was obsessed with him, she loved him, but Seto loved Tea, and he knew that's how things were supposed to be.

Yami kneeled down at her side and took her hand. "Real funny, you know us...right?"

Tea snatched her hand from his grip. "No...no, I don't remember you...any of you..."

As Serenity laughed, everyone turned to the door to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Mokuba said venomously.

"Tea's pathetic. She wouldn't be in this mess if she would've let me have Seto."

"What are you saying?" Seto dared asked.

Serenity stood straight up and opened the door ready to leave. "This is fate my darling, we were meant to be together. She'll never want you back now...after you...broke her heart...she doesn't even remember you. You will come running back to me." She then smiled the sweetest smile she could muster. "Later, sweetheart."

The door then closed shut and the boys stared at the door. Tea, on the other hand, was mildly confused.

"...Who is Tea?..." Tea asked suddenly.

The boys looked at her, then at each other.

And finally Yami let out a sigh.

"You're Tea."

Tea then stared at them. "My name's Tea?" Tea then tilted her head. "And who was that?"

"Serenity..." Mokuba answered.

"Why does she hate me so much? What did I do?" She asked yet another question

"Nothing, Tea." Seto finally spoke.

Tea stared at him. The way she stared at him made the boys uncomfortable. She then closed her eyes.

**Flashback**

"_Good Morning, Seto." she said sweetly._

**End Flashback**

She then re-opened eyes startled.

"...Is your name Seto?" She asked, unsure if she should be asking that question.

"What?" All three of the boys asked.

She repeated the question. "...Is your name Seto?"

"Yes, sweetheart, but how did you know that?" Seto asked walking towards her but Yami prevented it.

Seto looked down at Yami. If looks could kill, Yami would've died a good 20 times.

"I don't know...are you...my boyfriend or something...?"

"NO!" Mokuba yelled suddenly. Then everyone looked at him. "Seto. Hallway. Now."

Seto then put a stern look on his face as he followed his brother out into the hallway.

Seto then shut the door.

"Mokuba, what is your problem?" Seto asked not in the mood for his little games.

"Seto, you hurt Tea. How ironic is that she remembers you?" Mokuba spoke, bravely standing up to his brother.

"I don't know maybe she doesn't have amnesia? Maybe she was just trying to trick us?"

"Or maybe **not**. Tea isn't the one to play tricks on us. You know she's not that kind of person. I can't believe you, Seto. How could you love Serenity? She's a bitch."

'Isn't she?' Seto thought before he opened his mouth to speak. "Mokuba, watch your mouth."

"Well, it's true!" he ebony haired kid let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't you love Tea anymore? She's one of the best things to come into your life! She's a good woman! So why-"

"I didn't want to Mokuba! I was forced!"

"Yeah right! By who!"

"Serenity."

"Whatev-"

"I'll tell you what happened earlier."

**Flashback**

"_I know you came up here to see Tea!" Serenity said with a lot of venom in her voice._

"_So what if I did, what can you do about it?" Kaiba said as his voice echoed through the hallway._

"_You know exactly what I would do...someone won't live to turn 13..." She said in a whisper_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_You know what I'm capable of, and I'm not scared to do it. You already know."_

"_This doesn't mean that I love you. This relationship is based on Mokuba and Tea staying alive."_

"_Oh Seto...that hurt my feelings. But even if you don't love me, I will make you love me, since I forbid you and Tea to be together."_

_Kaiba glared at Serenity the whole time._

"_If I catch you going with Tea behind my back, I will give Mokuba no mercy. At first I was going easy on Mokuba, but the next time this happens...I WILL KILL HIM."_

_Kaiba continued to glare at her because that was the only thing he could do. She had the whole situation under control. It was either love her or lose the two people he most cared about._

**End Flashback**

Mokuba froze. "She...tried to...kill me?"

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you or else..." Seto then closed his eyes.

"Or else...she'd kill me." Mokuba finished "You honestly don't love her?"

"I only love Tea, and I'll always love Tea. I wouldn't lie to you Mokuba...I never have."

Mokuba didn't know what to say, so he embraced his brother in a hug. "I love you Seto, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Don't worry about it kiddo."

**Yami and Tea**

"What is your name?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm Yami."

"Yami..." She thought for a moment. "So...you must be my boyfriend?" Tea asked, tilting her head to the side.

Yami blinked. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her the truth? Or should he lie?

'Kaiba did treat her badly...he doesn't deserve her...I don't really feel right about lying to her, but maybe...just maybe...things will turn out like they're really supposed to.'

Yami then took her hand and kissed it.

"Tea...I so glad you remembered."

**TBC**

Yeah I gotta leave ya hangin'. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Did you like it or didn't you? I'd loved to know your opinions.


	6. Someone Knows

**Long Time No See, huh? I hope I didn't lose all of my reviewers after so many months!!! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT...I KNOW...BUT IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING AND IT'S ONLY THIS SHORT TO MAKE SURE A REMEMBER EVERYTHING AND I CAN GET MY TRAIN OF THOUGHTS RIGHT BACK ON TRACK.**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not have any control of Yu-Gi-Oh...if I did, I would probably be filthy rich!**

**Recap:**

"What is your name?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm Yami."

"Yami..." She thought for a moment. "So...you must be my boyfriend?" Tea asked, tilting her head to the side.

Yami then took her hand and kissed it.

"Tea...I so glad you remembered."

**Chapter 6: Someone Knows...**

Tea smiled, she didn't know why, but how could she not when looked into Yami's violet eyes. Actually, she didn't even know she was smiling. She couldn't even remember anything about him...but the way he held her hand and looked deep into her soul was captivating. So captivating that she didn't even hear the door open...

"I'm not even gone for ten minutes and you are already hitting on her?" Kaiba broke the silence with his strong demanding voice.

Yami turned and let go of Tea's hand and she felt his warmth leave her body. Why did she feel so connected to him?

"Might I remind you, you're the one who didn't even care for her anymore." Yami yelled. He was beyond his limits.

"You don't even know what's going on, Yami." Kaiba said slowly walking towards him. Mokuba could see that his brother had fire in his eyes. He was determined to get Tea back, and he wasn't afraid to go through the pharaoh to get to her.

"I know you're stepping into dangerous territory, Kaiba." Yami challenged.

"I'm not in the mood for your sick, twisted games-"

"But that's your biggest mistake, or should I say disappointment."

Just where was Yami getting at?

"I'm still the King of Games, Kaiba. I rarely lose at anything." Yami smirked. He was right.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. Yami placed his hand on his pocket.

"I'm not dueling you for Tea. She is not some prize to be won and lost. Besides, she's already mine." Kaiba then smirked, but not just any smirk, but a trademark one, his trademark one.

Yami looked up at him disgusted.

"After all, legally, Tea still is my wife. She never signed any divorce papers and she'll always love me anyway, but not the way that I love her."

A tear escaped Tea's eye.

_**Flashback**_

_Tea woke up this morning with a frown on her face. Why? She had no reason to smile. Seto didn't even notice that she was depressed. Did he even care anymore? After Tea took her shower and got dressed she arrived in the kitchen to join Seto and Mokuba for breakfast._

"_Hey, Mokuba." she said_

_He looked up with the biggest smile on his face. "Morning, Tea."_

_She looked over to Seto, who didn't even bother to look up at her. He found an article in the paper to stare at. Of course he didn't care about the Spurs beating Detroit to win the Finals, but he didn't want to look up either._

"_Good Morning, Seto." she said sweetly, but the way Tea said his name made him flinch. _

_Mokuba sat in his chair confused. Why hadn't Seto replied back? Tea sat down in her chair how she longed for Seto to speak to her like he used to, and she wanted to hear her name come out of his mouth._

_**End Flashback**_

All of these memories started to come back to her...

_**Flashback**_

_Tea looked at Seto's hand and immediately froze. "Seto, why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"_

_Mokuba's head shot up. Why __**wasn't**__ he wearing his ring?!_

_The only reply Tea got was a grunt and the motion of his body causing him to leave the mansion, not once looking back at Tea. She sighed silently and Mokuba was in shock. He looked at Tea and the look she received she could tell that he was asking 'What's going on?' _

"_Mokuba, your brother doesn't love me anymore." She looked down at her hands._

_**End Flashback**_

This is the past that is so hard for her to remember. The hurtful past...but she needed to know the truth.

_**Flashback**_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tea and Seto smiled at each other as they pulled into a deep, passionate kiss.

They walked down the aisle with Tea holding on to his hand.

"Together forever?" she asked softly

"Always..." he replied

_**End Flashback**_

"I can't take this!" Tea raised her voice and all attention landed on her. "Seto, Yami, leave."

"But-"

"I want to speak with...him." Tea looked at the 12 year old who was standing by her side ever since entering the room from his and Seto's little chat.

Mokuba blinked. Did she remember him as well? What could she possibly talk to Mokuba about right now?

"Alright,Tea." Seto said beginning to walk out of the room. Mokuba was going to help Seto get Tea back. That's what little brothers are for. _'They don't give them enough credit.' _And there was that trademark smirk again.

Yami stared back at Tea for a moment, and then his stare shifted over to the younger Kaiba brother he had felt that Mokuba wasn't on his side anymore. _'No worries. Tea is and forever will be mine, although it might take a little while for Tea to realized that herself.' _

Finally, the door had clicked indicating that it was closed. Tea looked towards Mokuba.

"...Mokuba..."

"Yes, Tea?"

"You need to know what's really going on."

Mokuba was confused. What was she talking about?

Tea looked at Mokuba with no humor in her eyes...

"I'm faking..."

**Plz read and review. I hope you guys haven't went away!!! I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH, MUCH LONGER!!!**


	7. Always Be My Baby

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not have any control of Yu-Gi-Oh...if I did, I would probably be filthy rich! I also don't own the song Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey.**

**Bold is person on other phone line.**

**Lyrics**

**Recap:**

"I'm not even gone for ten minutes and you are already hitting on her?" Kaiba broke the silence with his strong demanding voice.

"Might I remind you, you're the one who didn't even care for her anymore." Yami yelled. He was beyond his limits.

"I'm not dueling you for Tea. She is not some prize to be won and lost. Besides, she's already mine."

"After all, legally, Tea still is my wife. She never signed any divorce papers and she'll always love me anyway, but not the way that I love her."

"I can't take this!" Tea raised her voice and all attention landed on her. "Seto, Yami, leave. I need to speak with…him." She said looking at Mokuba.

Finally, the door had clicked indicating that it was closed.

"...Mokuba...I'm faking."

**Chapter 7: **Always Be My Baby

Mokuba's eyes widened at her. Was she joking? She had to be, but then Mokuba had looked deep into her cerulean eyes and he knew. But why was Tea doing this in the first place? Was it to get back at Seto...? Did she plan on hurting him?

"You're…**what**?" Mokuba had stressed his question. This did not sound like Tea at all. Just what was she trying to pull here?

"You heard me. I don't have amnesia, and other than minor cuts and a bruised side, I'm perfectly fine." Tea tried to smile, but she couldn't find the strength to. Not physically, but emotionally.

"Then what are you doing?" Mokuba couldn't help but ask. She was lying in a very critical moment right now.

"Look Mokie, you know I don't like lying but when I woke up from the accident, I had time to think." Tea said

"Think about what?"

She then closed her eyes. "Seto." She breathed out. "It's no surprise that I still love him."

Mokuba stared at her. "And from what I heard today, he still loves me."

A smile crept onto the boy's face. "I'm so glad you see that."

Tea's eyes opened to look at the boy. She had a questionable look on her face.

"You see, Tea, this is what happened…"

**Serenity**

Serenity's cell phone began to ring as she entered the Kaiba mansion. She groaned. _'Man, can't a woman have a little time off for herself? This better be good.'_

She answered in the usual bitchy tone. "What is it?"

The person on the other line hesitated. They were breathing heavily so Serenity knew for a fact that someone was there.

"Whoever the hell this is better speak up or else-"

"**Kaiba told."**

Serenity's eyes narrowed.

"**Kaiba told Mokuba about you."** The person on the other line was nervous as hell.

Serenity was pissed. She had threatened Seto not to tell and he did anyway. Technically, she was losing power over him. Soon he'd be fighting back.

"Thank you Dr. Tkachuk. You have done well for me."

"…"

"You are to call me back if or when you hear anything else from Tea, Seto, or Mokuba."

"**Of course, but Ms. Wheeler what about…the money?"**

"I'll…mail it to you!" Serenity shut her flip phone harshly. "Damn. Get off my back."

Serenity knew for a fact that Dr. Tkachuk and his family were robbed just last week and he needed money for his 7 month old baby, but frankly, she didn't care. It wasn't her problem that he needed money, even though that's what she promised him.

"_Whatever, I have my own problems to deal with."_ Then a brilliant plan popped into her evil brain of hers.

"I can get what I want if I give him the opportunity to get what he wants." Her plan seemed fool proof.

**Tea and Mokuba**

"Serenity threatened to kill you?!" Tea's blood was boiling hot right now.

Mokuba nodded with his head held low.

"Yes. She's tearing us apart Tea. All of us."

"It's like everyone is against us." Tea said "What I can't figure out is why did Yami lie to me about us going out?"

"He what?" Neither Mokuba nor Seto knew this. And if Seto ever found out…

**Flashback**

"Yami..." She thought for a moment. "So...you must be my boyfriend?" Tea asked, tilting her head to the side. Yami then took her hand and kissed it.

"Tea...I'm so glad you remembered."

**End Flashback**

"What I want to know is why Yami is here anyway?"

Mokuba swallowed hard. "Um…because…I told him…"

Tea looked up at him. "But why?"

"I was mad at Seto for hurting you! So I thought if Yami was in the picture, you'd have nothing to worry about." Mokuba confessed as he looked at his shoes once again.

'_This will actually make things tougher during the long run, but I know Mokie meant well.' _Tea thought. "It's okay Mokie. We will find a way to get through this."

"Promise?" Mokuba asked holding out his pinky for hers.

"Promise." Their pinkies locked. _'I'll find out what Serenity is up to as well.'_

**Serenity**

"You see? You get Tea and I get Seto. We will be the perfect team and no one will suspect a thing."

Serenity and her visitor were in the family room of the Kaiba mansion. Serenity had him called to her so they could talk about what they deserved…or what was rightfully theirs.

"So if I work with you…I don't have to give you a thing?" The man asked

"Of course not. Just you're word that I have your loyalty. Tea should be yours, and I, can help you get it. You don't even have to help me get Seto. That, I can take care of myself."

The man's eyes narrowed. She could help him get Tea. She knew that he longed for her. And she didn't want anything in return. He didn't know if he should trust her or not. He then realized that he had to take the chance. A lot was on the line for him…

**Flashback (NEW)** **5 years ago**

Tea looked beautiful in the yellow sun dress she wore. Her scent was that of Jasmine and her smile was from a thousand angels. She was all his and nothing could get any better.

He wrapped his arms around her slim body and held her close. He never ceased to make her smile. He tenderly kissed her on the lips. He felt a temptation coming on that he didn't want to resist.

Tea giggled and gently pulled away. "Not in the park…we'll make a scene." She whispered into his ear causing him to stop completely. "Wait until we're back at my place…**alone**."

He then smiled. "Then do me one favor…"

"Hmm?"

"Sing to me." He said soothing. Not only was Tea an excellent dancer, but she had a voice as well.

She smiled and closed her eyes as her voice filled the air.

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
Noooo…

The two began to sway under the sunset with the wind that contained her beautiful voice. All the two cared about were each other at the moment.

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby…

"I love you Tea." He said looking deep into her soul.

"I love you too…Yami." She said pulling him into a passionate kiss

**End Flashback**

He looked at Serenity then stood up.

He held out his hand for hers.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Serenity smirked. "You have made a wise decision, Yami."

She shook his hand to seal the deal.

**Plz read n review…an update 2 days in a row? A review 2 days in a row is only fair…lol**


	8. Don't Forget Who's In Charge

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not have any control of Yu-Gi-Oh...if I did, I would probably be filthy rich!**

**I'm surprised you guys didn't notice that Kaiba wasn't even in the last chapter…lol**

**Chapter 8: Don't Forget Who's In Charge**

Rest. Something that was just too hard to grab onto right now. Tea had been up all night. Why? How could she sleep when a lot was going on right now? She had to play into Yami's little plan, find out what Serenity was up to, get Seto back, all at the same time while pretending she temporarily lost a part of her memory. How the hell was she going to pull this off? All the time she had to think and she still was second guessing herself. She was definitely nervous. She had every right to be, even though a part from her ability to perform in the singing and dancing industry, she was always told she was a good actor. Let's just hope good enough.

Tea's head lifted from her pillow as a knock came to the door. 'Hmm…' She looked at the clock on the hospital nightstand. 'Visiting hours just started and I'm already getting company.'

"…Yes?" Tea called out sounding unsure, not forgetting that unless it's Mokuba, she had to act like she had amnesia.

"Tea, it's Seto." The masculine voice sounded through the door

Tea's eyes widened. 'If Mokie told me right, Seto is supposed to be no where near me…considering that Serenity might do something.'

"Seto…" She repeated his name. "Come in."

The door opened and Seto walked through with a smirk on his face. He closed the door and Tea didn't say a word.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Seto said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Close your eyes."

Tea looked at him confused until she realized that he indeed did have something behind his back. She obeyed.

She felt something being placed on her lap.

"Open your eyes." Seto said. She obeyed and her eyes shot straight down. Her eyes widened. She wanted to squeal and jump into Seto's arms and just smother him with kisses, but of course she had to act slow…

"What's this?" Real slow…

"They're you're favorite, both white and red roses." Seto said softly holding her hand.

'Tea really wanted to cry. Seto hadn't forgotten. I still remember that day.' Seto then said the same thing he said on their honeymoon as he handed her the same combination of flowers.

"May we always be together as one."

Tea knew when you deliver white and red roses together to someone; it is a symbol of unification and unity.

"Thank you Seto…" She hesitated, but her hand lifted to gently touch Seto's face. "Things are still shady to me, but it's nice to know that I have people like you."

Seto kissed her hand. "I still have one more thing to give you…"

Tea tilted her head to side. 'What could it possibly be?' Then Tea gasped and tears dared to form in her eyes.

It was her wedding ring. She forgot that she threw to the floor in the Kaiba mansion. Seto took her left hand and put the wedding ring back on her finger. "Tea you're still my wife. And I'm here for you in sickness and in health."

Tea delivered him a blank look. "We are married?"

He smiled. "Yes. I love you more than anything, if you only you could remember the good days."

"How long have we been married?"

"This is our third year. Though the last year has been horrible…" Seto said not making eye contact

"What? Why?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Serenity…She's tearing us apart."

Tea's lowered. She had so much to tell him. Like how Yami lied about them two…but she knows that he'd overreact.

"Oh..." That's all she could say.

Seto never looked up. "But I hurt you, Tea. I didn't mean to nor did I want to."

"What…did you do?" Tea asked trying to sound as clueless as possible.

"I…" Seto then looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I would rather you hate me for a while, than for me not to have you at all."

'Oh…that done it!' Tears started to roll down her face and they wouldn't stop.

Tea placed her hands on top of his. "Seto…I may not remember everything from my past and even from our marriage…but I know I can't resist this feeling in my heart. I…love you…"

Seto then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**Outside the Room**

"So you think you can just disobey me like that and assume everything will be alright? Think again…Seto you're mine and no one else's." Serenity whispered as she smoothly walked away from Tea's room door not making a sound, almost being cat-like.

She smirked as she realized how easy this was going to be. Calling up Yami, she explained to him the new plan.

"I need you to wait until my dear Seto has left the hospital…Tea's checkout is later. You'll need to get there before Seto returns. I don't care where you take her just make sure it's far…"

**The Kaiba Mansion-The Arcade Room**

"Oh yeah! High Score!" Mokuba yelled excitedly. Seto told his brother to stay home while he went to check on Tea. He said he just wanted some alone time with her and maybe help jog her memory. Of course he didn't mind, he just hoped that they don't get caught.

The door slightly opened. Mokuba used his peripheral vision to see a slim figure slowly opening the door. He never fully turned his head so he assumed it was his big brother trying to sneak up on him.

"I see you tryin to be slick." He used some Brooklyn terms he learned from a close friend. He then laughed realizing how crazy he sounded. "How was Tea, Se-" Then he turned his head. His eyes widened. This figure certainly wasn't that of his brother.

"Why do you look so surprised, Mokuba?" Serenity said sinisterly.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Mokuba slowly rose to his feet and began to back away.

Serenity let out a nasty laugh, and slowly trapped Mokuba in the corner of the room. "You know why I'm here…Seto has failed to follow simple instructions, so I'm going to make him suffer…"

**Seto and Tea**

"Bye…" Tea said disappointingly.

Seto laughed. "Don't worry; remember, you checkout today. I'll be back later to pick you up." As he closed the door his cell phone began to ring.

"Kaiba."

"**Seto…"**

"Mokuba, what's wrong." Seto answered

"**Umm…nothing…I was just wondering if…I could go to Jake's house…"** Mokuba sounded nervous. **"He just got this new video game and he invited me over…"**

"Sure kid. Just make sure your home before 7."

"**Okay…****thanks."** He had stressed his last word. The phone conversation had ended and Mokuba's head was held low…He wished his big brother had been a father and said no. He really didn't want to be forced somewhere he didn't want to go.

"Don't forget who's in charge…" Serenity said with venom in her voice. She had him captive now and he needed to figure a way to escape.

But there isn't that much you can do with a gun to your head.

**Plz read and review. You know you want to…**


	9. Something Isn't Right

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not have any control of Yu-Gi-Oh...if I did, I would probably be filthy rich!**

**Chapter 9: Something Isn't Right**

Serenity held the gun to Mokuba's head firmly as she snatched the cell phone out of his hand and threw it across the room. She wanted to make sure that he had no way to contact his brother, or anyone else for that matter, while he was with her. She needed everything to go smoothly if she were to get away with this. Mokuba was scared out of his mind; I mean he has a gun to his head. What could he do? He wasn't going to fight back, he had no weapon, nor was he going to run. She would just shoot him. He wished he could just call out for help.

_'This situation is unrealistic! Where is Roland? Where are the maids?'_ Mokuba thought.

Serenity snatched his vest off because she was well aware of the KC intercom on his collar that always connected him with Seto.

'_No! My vest! Now I'll never be able to tell Seto who has me and what's going on!'_

Serenity began to drag a groaning Mokuba to the front door. She opened it. "Yell to Roland that you're going to Jakes house."

Mokuba sighed. He wished someone would just see what Serenity was doing and stopped her…but of course, luck wasn't on his side today.

"Roland! I'm going to Jakes house!" Mokuba yelled at the top of his lungs. But just as he finished yelling, Serenity immediately shut the door and ran to her car. It was right in front of the bushes that grew against the gate so either way you looked out the window of the mansion, you couldn't see it.

With no one in sight, Serenity easily threw Mokuba in the trunk of her car. She also knew he would fight back so she turned the gun around and knocked him out with the handle. She smiled evilly and closed the trunk and made sure it was locked even though she knew that he would be knocked out for a while. But like she said, everything had to be perfect.

She got inside the car and started it while she pulled out her cell phone. The phone only rang twice before the person picked up.

"**Hello?"**

"Mokuba is in my possession. Time for you to go to the hospital before my dear Seto realizes what has happened. Your actions must be flawless, Yami…"

"**I'm outside her room as we speak."**

Serenity chuckled. "Eager, now are we? Waste no time. Get her as far away from Domino as you can…" She then hung up.

Yami looked as his phone then closed it shut. He smiled and looked at the door.

"Tea is finally going to be mine and there is nothing Kaiba can do to stop me…"

**Tea's P.O.V.**

A knock awoke me from my sleep. After Seto left, I tried to get some shut-eye, but obviously people are attracted to my damn door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Yami." He answered. I gasped. What was Yami doing here? I just have to remember that I can't blow my cover. I bet Yami's here to fill my head up with more lies...

"Come in."

He entered and shut the door behind him. I'm guessing he could still see a confused look on my face. But the look wasn't for me being clueless; I really wanted to know why he was here.

"Tea, are you ready to leave?"

_"What…"_

"I thought…I don't check out until later.." I said honestly.

"Besides…why the hell should I go with…" I then realized, "I can't resist, or mention anything about Seto. Yami might catch on.."

"I know," He said as he ran his fingers through my hair, which made me feel very uncomfortable. "But I just thought that I would pick you up early so we could spend some more time together. How does that sound?"

I eyed him suspiciously. Just what was he planning?

"Just…great…" I said uncertain.

_"I have to keep my guard up…Serenity just might be behind this."_

"Okay, get dressed while I check you out." He said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I got up, grabbed the clothes that Seto just so happened to bring earlier, and set them on my bed. Something just doesn't seem right…Yami must be taking me away. He lied to me once about being his girlfriend, so there's no telling what is going to happen. I got dressed and quickly grabbed the phone in my room and dialed Mokuba's cell. He can help me.

It rang once, no answer.

It rang twice, no answer, and it just kept ringing until his voicemail picked up. "Hey, you've reached Mokuba. Sorry that I missed your call, but just leave your name, number, and a brief message, and I'll get back to you, asap." Then I heard the beep...'_I have to leave a message now because this might be the only opportunity I have.'_

"Mokie, this is Tea. Yami just stopped by the hospital and said he's here to pick me up. He's not supposed to be here and he is about to take me somewhere. I don't know where but please hurry and find me…I'm almost positive that Serenity is-"

The door flew open and I immediately hung up the phone.

"Tea, darling, who was you talking to?" I knew it was Yami. But I wonder did he hear anything…

"Uh…I don't know…the phone rung and I answered it…"

But Yami looked like he was not convinced…

"Oh okay." He grabbed my hand tightly making me wince. "Let's go…" I glanced at his face and for a second…he looked, evil…

**Roland**

"Roland! I'm going to Jakes house!" Was the last thing he heard before the door slammed shut. Roland turned around the corner and saw that Mokuba had indeed left. He proceeded to walk until he noticed something came into contact with his foot. He picked it up. It was Mokuba's cell phone. Questioned, he walked into the living room, where he also found Mokuba's vest. He also picked that up.

"Why would Master Mokuba leave these behind? Master Kaiba told him to never leave the mansion without his cell phone…" He saw that Mokuba had one voicemail, but he was unable to see who called because Mokuba had always put his phone on lock so no one could go through it.

Roland scanned the room and a chill ran up his spine. Something didn't seem right…

**That's it for now…yes, yes, I realized that Seto wasn't in this chapter but I'm sleepy, and I have basketball practice at 8am. I can't make it any longer b/c I'm sooo sleepy. Plz read and review…I hope I didn't lose my reviewers, I love you guys because ya'll are what keeps me going. I hope i can get 13 reviews for this chapter! That would make me so happy! Oh and Happy New Year! And I hope everyone's holiday was all they could have dreamed of. :)**


End file.
